


Issues of Abandonment

by exbex



Series: You Can't Always Get What You Want [4]
Category: due South
Genre: Angst, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 03:39:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex





	Issues of Abandonment

“I’m afraid he’s not going to come back.”

Ray let his magazine fall to the floor, completely unread for the fact that he was mentally pacing the floor, unlike Turnbull, who was literally pacing the floor.

Ray wasn’t going to condescend by pretending he was feeling confident. “If he doesn’t, you’ve still got me.”

Turnbull was gracious enough to give him a smile and stop pacing. “That’s true.”

**

“You should’ve told me.”

Fraser leaned forward and stretched. “I know, Ray. I picked up the phone…must have been twelve times, at least. I just lost my courage.” He paused. “Ray, please stop pacing.”

Ray did stop and turn around to face Fraser. He held out his hands. “Benny we have unfinished business.”

“What business would that be, Ray?”

“The cabin.”

Fraser smiled. “Ray, I’ve finished the cabin.” He paused. “I’m also recovering from surgery and it’s difficult to get out of this wheelchair.”

Ray sat down in one of the uncomfortable chairs. He sighed. “Which wouldn’t be true if not for me.”

Fraser stared out the window. “I was going with her, you know.”

“I know.”

“And if you hadn’t shot me I would have….I don’t know what would have happened. Surely nothing good.”

When he looked at Ray he seemed to be staring into space. “I know,” he finally replied in nearly a whisper.

It wasn’t why he’d come, Fraser realized. He settled back in his chair. That was alright. He had spent enough long winters in his life knowing that eventually everything is revealed.


End file.
